


If You Can't Beat Em'.....Join Em'

by PrinceofDarkness15



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofDarkness15/pseuds/PrinceofDarkness15
Summary: "I really fucking hate you." She grits."Oh, sweetheart believe me." says Kylo with a sensual smirk that makes her cunt clench. "The feeling is entirely mutual."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101
Collections: CEO Ben/Kylo Ren & Rey fanfics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop writing CEO Reylo AUs!
> 
> STATUS: CURRENTLY IN THE WORKS!

There are many things Rey Kenobi doesn't care for. But if you asked her what was the one thing she absolutely, _positively_ , _hated_ beyond words, then she would probably tell you that it was her new boss, Kylo Ren. It's like he came from his mother's loins, _born,_ an fully certified _asshole_. The fact, that he runs a multi-billion dollar company and owns the finest suits and drives the fastest sports-car on the market only adds to his incompetent behavior. Huffing and puffing while fighting to urge to punch a hole into the nearest wall, Rey pulls back her chair and quickly sets to work. She needs a distraction, otherwise her mind is going to drift back to that _oh-not-so-nice_ confrontation she had just had with Ren moments before about the databank spreadsheets for his next meeting.

She _really_ hates that _motherfucker!_ Hates him for everything he's worth. He's arrogant, cocky, and think he's God's gift--and _it_ shows. Now, he's got her cornered outside in the hallway, vexing her and mocking her in the only way that he knows how. It's infuriating and yet.....incredibly sexy. Ren obviously has _no_ trouble at all when it comes to getting exactly what he _wants_ from the opposite sex. 

"I _really_ fucking hate you!" she grits as he holds both of her arms firmly above her head. 

"Oh believe me, sweetheart," says Kylo with a sensual smirk that makes her cunt clench tightly and grow that much wetter. "the feeling is _completely_ mutual."

She wants to tell him, _"if the feeling really were mutual, Ren, you wouldn't be pinning me back against this wall with my hands locked above my head", but she doesn't._ In the six months since she had started working for Ren at First Order Incorporated, she's come to realize that most of his threats are usually empty ones. Time and time again he's preached that he would fire her and yet she's still.... _here._

"Why don't you _actually_ go and make something out it, Ren, huh? Or are you too scared that---"

"I'm _not_ scared of anything, Miss Kenobi." Ren declares as he stares coldly down at her. He's seething with rage, but lust also simmers behind those soft brown eyes of his. "Least of all _you._ " 

They hatred between them is so bluntly obvious that their hostile relationship has been the main talk of the entire building and everyone vacating it. Ren vs. Kenobi and the bets are rolling in like dough on who will be the first to crack under the pressure. It's like they are just waiting for fists to start flying between them while broken chairs and smashed desks come soaring out into he narrow corridors. 

"You're a right pain in _my_ ass!" Rey shouts as she attempts to break free of his grip.

"Again, the feeling is mutual, _doll-face._ "

_Did he really just call me doll-face? I believe that warrants for a right good kick in the fucking balls!_

His words, the tone of his voice and the way he leans his body in closer finally gives her the opportunity that she's been waiting all night for. Kneeing him square right in the balls would be ideal, not only would it wound that dramatic male-ego of his but his pride, as well. She knows this is him attempting to push her buttons, to make her give into his advances---she's _no_ stranger to this game!

She's played it many times before in the past and has come out on the other side feeling both _wounded_ and equally _tainted_ by men. Well, _not_ this time and certainly _not_ with Kylo Ren. Well, Kenobi, you have a rather difficult choice to make here---if you _can't_ beat em'...you might as well.....join em'."

"I bet you liked getting your ass _fucked_ on every goddamn surface of this building by all of these _fucking_ filthy rich bastards--- _anything_ to get your kicks, huh?"

_Hmm, I sense a hint of jealousy radiating off of this overstuffed grizzly! And for your information, Ren, I do not go around sleeping with anything that has a dick between it's legs and lets it stay hung like a donkey!_

"Okay, Ren, let's go and get this over with, shall we?" She tells him _rather_ abruptly.

He's clearly stumped by this and is _completely_ at a loss for words-- _-gotcha, Ren!_ He pulls back slightly, but still keeps her hands firmly locked into place over her head. 

"Just what sort of game are you _playing_ at here, Miss Kenobi?" he asks.

"If you're gonna fuck me, then _fuck me_ , don't just stand here talking about it or acting like your _hot_ shit!"

 _I am hot shit, princess! Get the fuck over it, already!_ says Ren in his mind---he wants to tear her limb from limb, contaminate that purity she walks around with thinking she's some kind of goddamn saint that was sent to this facility to torture him with that killer sexy body of hers. He admits, it's been driving him up the wall even more than usual these past few weeks, and with the way she's been acting, he's all but ready to _fucking_ explode! The evidence of it all is cutting off the blood supply in the crotch of his slacks. 

He's incredibly close to her now. _So close._ The highly expensive brand of men's cologne that he wears hits her nostrils, causing her mind to spin wildly out of control. It's intoxicating and she can feel the intensive heat just radiating off of his body like a blazing hot furnace. Her words have evidentially stirred something within him---a _monster._

A _monster_ , indeed. Like a light switch going off in his brain, Ren tore through the front Rey’s blouse and sends buttons flying in all directions. The exasperated and equally pissed off look only further arouses Ren rather than make him question his alternative motives in his attempts to seduce Miss Kenobi. She's a pistol, but he's rode bigger and meaner horses than her. Honestly, he’s being driven solely on primal instinct and _instinct_ alone. 

"The hell?!" Rey shouts. "Do you know how much that blouse cost me, Ren?"

"I'll buy you a new one!" He snarls loudly as he shoves it clean off her shoulders and tosses it onto the pristine marble floors. "In fact, you might need a whole damn new wardrobe by the time I'm done with _you_!"

"Don't you _fucking_ dare, Ren!" Rey threatens. 

_Oooh, she's feisty, I like that!_ Ren murmurs to himself as he backs her into a nearby closet, kicking the door shut behind him. It's empty and is hardly ever used by anyone in the building with an exception of _maybe_ the janitor on certain occasions. Ren, however, thinks it's the perfect place for a little bit of office debauchery. Then again, he thinks the large oval desk in his office would do just fine, as well or even the unused bathrooms on the other side of the building.

"Well, Ren, are you just going to stand there looking at me---"

"Shh!" says Ren, placing his forefinger firmly against her cherry-red lips. "Don't _say_ another word, Kenobi, or I'll take _you_ over my knee and spank the shit out of you."

Many times he's thought about those perfect, plump cherry-red lips of hers and wondered what they'd _taste_ like.... _.feel_ like against his own. It makes his cock twitch excitedly just at the though of her lips wrapped firmly around his dick, sucking him off like the good girl he knows deep down she is. He's certain that foul mouth of hers is in need of some good thorough cleansing. _That'll fucking teach her to get smart with me!_

Rey is eerily silent after that and Ren figures he’s won this round—at least for now. Though, he does not, however, expect Rey to jump into his arms and wrap her perfectly toned legs around his midsection and literally grinding herself against his body. _So it’s going to be one of those kind of games, huh? A game of cat and mouse? Well, I can take it and run with it I suppose Kenobi._

“You _drive_ me up the wall, Ren.” says Rey in a husky voice, pulling and tugging at his make of thick black hair.

The tone of her voice reminds him that of a purring cat—soothes and completely content. He wants to kiss her, but, still feels it’s probably too soon. Fuck, he wants to rip her apart and have her put on display for his own personal amusement. If she wasn’t such a pain in the ass, he might’ve considered on asking her out on a proper date. However, she’s _too_ much, _too_ wild—and is in some serious _need_ of being tamed. But the real question here is----can they each tame one another, especially when both seemed to love being in control over the other.

“Just know something, Kenobi,” Ren warms as he leans forward runs the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. “You do not _fuck_ with me, Miss Kenobi. I _fuck_ with you and before you go to sleep to tonight, your gonna feel that it was _M_ E who was inside you.”

"Is that a threat?" Rey asks in ragged breaths,

"No....just a _promise,_ " He answers as he nips her jaw with his teeth. "And you should know that I am a _man_ of my word."

He feels her body stiffen against his and he smirks knowing---he's _got_ her. His thick fingers slowly slip underneath her pencil skirt and skim across creamy-thighs to the front of her black-laced underwear. _Oh, fuck, I'll treasure this moment forever!_ He's dying to know what she feels like, what she tastes like. Somehow he's stuck on the thought of her tasting like something between sweet honey and vanilla---he doesn't know why, exactly. No does he care. All he knows is....he _wants_ her.

"Besides....." he breathes heavily against her now, heat pulsating through his suit. ".....you know that I can just take whatever _I_ want."

_"Bullsh_ \--"

She doesn't even finish her sentence before his grabs her by the nape of her neck, pulling her forward until his lips crash against hers. It's a bruising and forcefully kiss, but one that only adds fuel to the fire. Cupping her face in his hands, he finds yet some tenderness in the way she responds to him and he way he pulls her closer, the palm of his right hand resting on the flat of her back. _Maybe....there is something to like about this infuriating girl, just maybe._

"Take me somewhere, Ren," says Rey breathlessly once he pulls back and caresses the side of her face with such affection that it's almost baffling that he's even capable of such emotion. " _Please_ , take me somewhere now!"

Her lips are swollen and he can't help but run the pad of his thumb over them and feeling her shutter under his touch. She might be a right pain in his ass, but, _goddamn it_ she was so fucking beautiful and that's nothing new. Ren's always known that and it makes it more harder for him to resist her when they are in such close proximity of one another, gasping for breath while their bodies are aching to claim the other. The wheels inside his head are already turning and going through the motions: _she has to be mine! All mine!_ _Somehow....someway, Kenobi, I will make you mine!_

"Where?" he asks as he drags his hand down the hollow of her neck, towards her collarbone and over the peaks of her breasts through her matching black-laced bra. 

"I don't care," she replies with a nonchalant shrug. He could fuck her in the downstairs parking garage for all she cared, but just so long as it's not in this stupid enclosed storage closet in the upstairs office. "Anywhere but this _damn_ closet."

"Well now that you mention it, it has been a while since I've brought a woman back to my own place to perform sexual activities." He murmurs in a low voice. 

"Don't be such a _fucking_ cock-tease, Ren, either take me somewhere or don't." Rey says sarcastically as she does her best to close the front of her Chanel blouse with her hands-- _-that dirty bastard owes me a damn new shirt!_

Smacking the curve of her ass, he mocks her seductively, "I'll _give_ you cock-tease when I'm pounding into that little pussy of yours, and you know what else? I'll make you cum so hard that you won't be able to think straight tomorrow, sweetheart! You'll _beg_ me for more."

Standing on her tippy-toes, Rey runs her tongue across his full lips and asks as she then runs her fingers through his wavy, thick locks of ink-black hair, "Is that a _promise,_ Ren?"

"No, sweetheart." he replies and he opens the storage closet door and glances out of it. _Phew, they were alone._ "That's a _fact."_


	2. Chapter 2

And a fact, it was too. By the time she got her into his apartment, she barely had any scrap of clothing left on her body. There was a dangerous purr in his voice that sent an ice-cold shiver through her. _Oh fuck, Ren!_ She could feel the warmth of his big, hard body and the smell of the rich, masculine scent of his skin. Ren might be one of the most arrogant, deaf-irritating assholes on the face of this planet but Rey couldn’t deny one thing she was falling under his spell, deeper with every minute that passed between them. 

“I shouldn’t be _doing_ this. People will surely talk.”

Lowering his head, Ren presses his lips into the crook of her neck. “I do _not_ care what other people think. We’re both grown-ass adults and we know what we’re doing.”

His tongue traces the wildly throbbing vein in her throat and Rey finds herself slowly melting into him, her body going lax as he pulls her closer to him. Fuck, I think I’ve died and gone to heaven. _He’s definitely a catch, Kylo Ren._ Everything about the guys is—-well, it’s enough to make her cunt throb with need, let’s just say that much. In fact, according to rumors, he’s one of New York’s most eligible bachelor. 

“Ren.” 

“You want to keep saying no to me, but you won’t say no.” He caught her earlobe between his teeth. “And I _won’t_ let you. Not this time. This time you are mine. _All_ mine!” 

Rey opened her mouth to protest and he quickly sealed his lips over her, immediately shutting her up with a lush kiss. His tongue did that slow, savoring licking that made her long to feel him doing the very same thing between her legs. Rey’s hands went straight to his hair, sliding through its silk softness, tugging. 

When he wrapped his arms around her, she arched upwards, curving into his hands. Just as he done back in the storage closet, he pushed her up against the wall. Before she could even come up with a cohesive thought, his mouth swallowed her surprised gasp— _fuck, your moans are fucking driving me out of mind and I haven’t even touched you yet, Rey!_

“Ren—“

“Shh... _my_ little Rey.” He sucked on her lower bottom lip, his finger now rolling and tugging at her tender, erect nipples through her bra. “You are driving me _crazy,_ Rey Kenobi!” 

“Ren—Oh! Oh, God....” 

Tired of holding back his urges, he yanked both of the supporting cups down, his mouth surrounded the tips of her breasts as the wash of his head bright a mist of perspiration to her scouring skin. God, she has never felt _so_ hot... _so_ wanted by a man. And in this case, by a man she claimed she absolutely hated with every fiber of her being.

Her gaze darted frantically over towards the open window and fear instilled. People would see her...they would see them. _Oh shit, that would give something for people at the office to talk about for sure! Oh why oh why did I agree to come back here with him?! Stupid ragging hormones._

“Ren, no!”

His head lifted at the sound of her whimpering his name and be looked at her with lust-filled dark eyes. “It’s insane, I know—this—this thing between us. I don’t—I can’t explain it and please, don’t ask me too, but I have to make you mine, Rey. I have to make you cum. I’ve been thinking about it constantly since you threw that tape dispenser at me after that meeting.” 

One of his hands pushed between her legs. They immediately fell open shamelessly, her body so aroused that Rey was flushed and almost feverish at this point. His other hand continued to fondle her breasts, making them heavy and unbearably sensitive. She honestly didn’t know how long she could keep up this pretension between her and Ren. It was a killer...a true killer.

“You’re _so_ wet for me,” he murmured, his gaze sliding down her body to where he was parting her with his fingers. “You’re so beautiful here, too. Plus and pink and so soft and oh what’s this—you’ve waxed.” 

Rey nodded and made to shield her eyes from the embarrassment, but Ren wouldn’t have any of that. He pried her arms away from her face and shook her head repeatedly at her. _Not in my house, Kenobi! Not in my fucking house!! You cannot hide, Rey. Not from me!_

“Thank God. I don’t think I would’ve made it ten minutes without touching you, let alone ten hours.” 

He slid one finger carefully into her. Her eyes closed against the unbearable vulnerability of being spread out naked and fingered by a man whose familiarity with the rules of a Brazilian waxing betrayed an intimate knowledge of women. A man who was still fully clothed and kneeling on the floor beside her. 

“Fuck, you’re so snug, Rey.” Ren pulled out and quickly thrust gently back into her.

He reveled in the feel of her heated depths wrapped around him. He could only imagine what she would feel like wrapped snug around his aching cock. The throbbing sensation inside his slacks of driving him wild. He smirked as he watched her back now and clench eagerly around his fingers. 

“And you’re so greedy. Tell me, Kenobi, how long as it’s been since the last time you’ve been thoroughly fucked?” 

Rey swallowed hard. “I-I’ve been busy. I had my thesis, then job hunting and moving....” 

“So a while, then.” He pulled out and pushed back into her with two fingers. 

She couldn’t hold back a moan of delight. The man had talented hands, confidence and skills, and he took whatever he wanted with them. Now, that statement he made earlier struck her hard and sent ribbons of pleasure to her cunt. _You know that I can take whatever I want, right? Yes, yes you can, Ren! Take it all!_

“Are you on birth control, Rey?” 

“Yes.” Rey answered, her hands gripping the edge of the crown-mounding on the doorway. “Of course I am! Why?”

“Good. I’ll prove that I’m clean and you’ll do the same, and then you’re going to let me cum inside you.” 

“Jesus, Ren!”

She was panting for him, her hips circling shamelessly into his thrusting fingers. Rey felt like she’d spontaneously combust if he didn’t finish getting her off. Then again, she had had never been so turned on in her life. It was a near mindless experience, the need to orgasm. Ren was breathing hard, too. He face was flushed with lust. For her. When she’d done nothing more than respond helplessly to him. 

His hand at her breast moved to her cheek and brushed over it. “You’re blushing, doll. I _do_ believe I’ve scandalized you.” 

“Yes, I think you have.” 

His smile was both wicked and delighted at the fact, and it made Rey’s chest tight. He was so sexy that it hurt. He was so enticing that it made her cunt throb with need. Ren was more than just a dog with a bone, he was everything she wanted in a man, in a partner and she hated herself for denying it for so long. The asshole who she swore she would loath for all eternity, was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever known. 

“I want to feel my cum inside you when I fuck you with my fingers. I want you to feel my hot cum in you, so that you think about ho me I looked and the sounds I made when I pumped it into your cunt. And then, while you’re thinking about that, you’re going to look forward to me doing it again and again.”

Her sex ripples around his stroking fingers, the rawness of his words literally pushing her to the brink of orgasm. _My God, I never knew it could be this good. I never knew he could be this damn good. I want more! I want so much more, Ren!_

“I’m going to tell you all of the ways that I want you to please me, Rey, and you’re going to do it all...take it all, every inch, and we’re going to have explosive, primal, no-holds-barred sex. You know that, don’t you? You can surely feel it how it’ll be between the two of us.” 

“Yes,” She breathed, clutching her breasts to ease the deep ache of her hardened nipples. “Please, Ren!” 

“Shh...I’ve got you, baby.” The pad of his thumb rubbed her clitoris in slow, torturous gentle circles. “You will look into my eyes when you cum for me!” 

Everything tightened in her core, the tension building as he continued to massage her clit and pushed his fingers in and out in a trash, unhurried rhythm. He was determined to make this night last as long as he was able to. He wanted her. Every inch and he wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Give it up to me, Rey,” he ordered. _“Now!_ ” 

Rey climaxed with a thready cry, her grip white-knuckled one the sides of the wall as her hips pumped into his hand, her mind far beyond shame or shyness. Her gaze was locked solely onto his, unable to look away, riveted by the fierce masculine triumph that flared in his dark brown eyes. And in that moment, he completed owned her. She would do anything he wanted. And he knew it too. 

Searing pleasure pulsed through her. Through the roaring of her blood in her ears, she thought she heard him speak hoarsely, but she lose the words when he hooker one of her legs over his hip and covered her cleft with his mouth. 

“No—“ She pushed at his head with her hands. “I can’t!” 

She was too swollen, too sensitive. But when his tongue touched her clit, fluttering over it, the hunger built again. More intense than the first time. He rimmed her slit, teasing her, taunting her with the promise of yet another orgasm when she knew she couldn’t have one again so quickly. And then.. _.his_ tongue speared into her and she had to bite down on her prevent her screams. She came for a second time that evening, her body quaking violently, tender muscles tightening desperately around his decant licking. 

His growl vibrates loudly through her. She didn’t even have enough strength to push him away when he returned to her clit and sucked softly...tirelessly...until she climaxed for a third time, gasping out his name. Feeling boneless as he straightened her leg and still breathless when he pressed feather-like kisses up her belly and to her breasts. He licked each of her nipples, then hauled her up with his arms handed around her back. 

Rey hung lax and pliable in his grip while he took her mouth with suppressed violence, brushing her lips and betraying how closed t the edge he was. That was without a doubt the most mind blowing oral sex she has ever received and from the look in his eyes...he wasn’t done. Not by a long shot.

“Ren...?” 

“I want you to go upstairs, remove all of your clothing and wait for me there.” 

“But I—“

Ren silenced her as he placed his forefinger to her lips, feeling their swollen state with the pad of his thumb. If he could make her cum just from that, there was no telling what would happen when he pounded into that sweet pussy of hers...shamelessly. Things were definitely not going to be the same between them after this, but, somehow, Ren was completely okay with that. 

Doing as she was told, Rey slowly made her way towards the spiral staircase that led to the second landing. Along the way she marveled at all of Ren’s deco artwork and furnishings. This was a lot for a man who lived alone in one of the biggest cities in the eastern seaboard, but, maybe that’s how he liked it. But it daunted her—how come a man is attractive, dignified in the most seductive way, is all alone in this world?

She finally came to two large mahogany doors and pushed, revealing a stunning bedroom. The walls and ceiling were a dark gray color but there was an overall warm feeling to it. Strangely, it made her less nervous as she realized just what she was about to do. Peeling off the remains of her clothing and tossing them to the side, she sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Ren. 

“Glad you finally listen to my orders, Miss Kenobi.” 

Lifting her head, she saw Ren standing in the doorway with his crisp white shirt unbuttoned and revealing a perfectly chiseled torso. She gulped. _Holy shit, he’s—he’s drop-dead gorgeous. Somebody likes working out...a lot._ He was pure primal male, the very embodiment of everything she coveted, fantasized about, even wished for.

“I swear I’ve died and gone to heaven,” said Rey, unabashedly. 

“You’re still wearing that bra, sweetheart.”

He attacked her, whipping her bra off before she could even take a full breath. They rolled across the king-sized mattress in a tangle. Everywhere he touched her left of fire behind. The clean, hardworking scent in his skin was aphrodisiac and intoxicant at once, spurring her desire for him until she felt that she was about to lose her damn mind. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey.” He plumped one breast in his hand before taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling around its peak. 

Rey cried out at the scorching heat and the lash of his tongue, her core tightening with every soft suck. Her hands were greedy as they slid over his sweat-damp skin, stroking and kneading, searching for the spots that made him growl and moan. Rey scissored her legs with his and tried to roll him over, but he was far too heavy and too strong. 

He lifted his head and smiled down at me. “No, baby, it’s my turn this time.”

What she felt for him in that one moment, seeing that smile and the heat boiling in his eyes, was so intense that it almost painful. _Too fast_ , she thought. She realized too late that she was falling too fast for _him_. 

“Ren—“

Ren kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth in that way of his. She thought he could really make her cum with just a kiss, if they stayed at it long enough. Every single thing about him turned her on, from the way he looked and felt beneath her hands to the way he made her body, the forcefulness with which he pleasured her and took his own pleasure in return, drive her wild. 

Rey ran her hands through the wet silk of his hair. The crisp hairs on the stubble of his chin teased her tightened nipples, and the feel of his rock-hard against hers was enough to make her wet and needy. 

“I love _your_ body,” he whispered, his lips moving across her cheek to her throat. His hand caressed the length of my torso from breast to hip. “I swear I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of it.”

“Well, you really haven’t had much of it yet,” Rey teased. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you. Not after tonight.”

Nibbling and licking across my shoulder, he slid down and caught her other nipple between his teeth. He tugged and the tiny dart of pain had her back arching on a soft cry. He soothed the sting with a soft duck, then kissed his way downwards. Oh God, Ren, please don’t! I can’t handle anymore! 

“I confess, I’ve never wanted anything or anyone this badly.” 

“Then shut the fuck up and do me already!”

“Not yet,” he murmured, moving lower, rimming my naval with the tip of his tongue. “You’re not ready yet.” 

Ren caught her wrists and pinned them down to the mattress. He was aching to have her withering underneath him, screamed out his name while he fucked her hard. No need to go and rush a good thing—besides, he wanted to make this last for as long as he was able.

“You have a very tight cunt, Rey. I’ll bruise you if I don’t get you soft and relaxed.” 

A violent shiver of arousal through her. It turned her on when he talked bluntly about sex in this way. Then he slid lower and Rey felt herself tense up. 

“No, Ren! I need to shower before you—“

He buried his face in her cleft and she struggled against his firm hold, flushed with sudden shame. He nipped at her inner thigh with his teeth, biting harder than usual. She would have a mark there tomorrow for sure!

“Stop it, Ren! Don’t! Please! You really don’t have to do that!” 

His sudden glare stilled her frantic movements. “Rey, do your think I feel differently about your body than you do mine?” he asked harshly. “I _want_ you, Rey.”

Rey licked her dry lips, so crazily turned on by his animal need that she couldn’t form a single word. He growled softly and dove for the slick flesh between her legs. His tongue pushed into her, licking and parting the over-sensitive flesh. Her hips churned restlessly, her body silently begging him for more. It felt so good that she could’ve wept.

“God, Rey, I’ve wanted my mouth on your cunt every day since I first met you that day in the office.”

As the velvet softness of his tongue flickered over her swollen clit, her head pressed hard into pillow. “Yes! Yes, just like that, Ren! Make me cum!”

And he did, with the gentlest of suction and a hard lick. Rey withered as the orgasm jolted through her, her core tensing violently, her limbs shaking. She could feel his tongue thrust into her sex as it convulsed, rippling along the shallow penetration, trying to pull him deeper. His groans vibrates against her swollen flesh, goading the climax to roll on and on. Tears stung at her eyes and coursed down her temples, the physical pleasure destroying the wall that kept all of her emotions at bay. 

And Ren didn’t stop. He circled the trembling entrance to her body with the tip of his tongue and lapped at her throbbing clit until she quickened again. Two fingers pushed inside her, curving and stroking. She was so sensitive that she thrashed again his onslaught. When he drew on her clit with steady, rhythmic suction, she came yet again, crying out hoarsely. Then he had three fingers in her, twisting and opening her. 

“No.” Her head tossed from side to side, every inch of her skin tingling and burning. “Please, no more!”

“Once more,” he coaxed hoarsely. “Just once more, then I’ll fuck you.” 

“Ren, I can’t....”

“You will.” He blew a slow stream of air over my wet flesh, the coolness over fevered skin reawakening raw nerve endings. “I _love_ watching you cum, Rey. I love hearing the sounds you make, the way you whole body quivers....” 

He massaged a tender spot inside her and an orgasm pulsed through her in a slow, heated roll of delight, no less devastating for being gentler than the two before. His weight and heat left her. In a distant corner of her dazed mind, she heard a drawer opening, followed swiftly by the sound of foil tearing. The mattress dipped as he returned, his hands roughy now as he yanked her down to the center of the bed.

He stretched himself on top of her, pinning her, tucking his forearms on the outside of her biceps and pressing them to my sides, capturing her. Her gaze was riveted to his austerely beautiful face. His features were harsh with lust, his skin stretched tight over his cheekbones and jaw. His eyes were so dark and dilated that they appeared almost black, and she knew that she was staring into the face of a man who’d passed the limits of his control. 

It was important to her that he’d made it that far for her benefits and that he’d done so to pleasure and prepare her for what she knew would be a hard ride. Rey’s hands fisted they bedspread, the anticipation building within her. He’d made sure that she got hers, over and over again. This would be for him.

“Fuck me, Ren,” She ordered, daring him with her eyes. 

“Rey!” He snapped out my name as he rammed into her, sinking balls-deep in one fierce drive. 

Rey gasped. He was big, hard as stone, and so damn deep. The connection was startlingly intense. Emotionally. Mentally. She’d never felt so completely...taken. Possessed. She wouldn’t have thought that she could bear to be restrained during sex, not with her past being what it was, but Ren’s total domination ratcheted her desire to an outrageous level. She’d never been so hot for it in her life, which seemed insane after what she’d experienced with him so far.

Rey clenched around him, relishing the feel of him inside her at last, filling her. His hips ground against her own, prodding as if to say, feel me? I’m in you. I fucking own you. His entire body hardened, the muscles of his head and arms straining as he pulled out to the tip. The rigid tightening of his abs was the only warning that she got before he slammed forward again. _Hard._

She cried out and his chest tumbled with a low, primitive sound. “Christ Rey...you feel so _fucking_ good!”

Tightening his hold, he starting fucking her, nailing her hips to the mattress with wildly fierce drives. Pleasure ripples through her again, pushing through her with very hot shove of his body into her own. Like this, she thought. I want you like this! He buried his face into her neck and held her tightly in place, plunging hard and fast, gasping raw, heated sex words that made her crazed with desire. 

“I’ve never been so hard and thick. I’m so deep in you...I can feel it against my stomach.... _feel it._..feel my dick pounding into you, Rey!” 

She’d thought of his round as his, and her he was still with her, still focused on her, swiveling his hips to stroke pleasure through her melting core. Rey made a small, helpless sound of need and his mouth slanted over hers. She was desperate for him, her nails digging into his pumping hips, struggling with the grinding urge to rock into the ferocious thrusts of his big cock.

They were dripping in sweat, they’re skin hot and slicked together, they’re chests heaving for air. As an orgasm brewed like a ragging storm inside Rey, everything tightening and clenched, squeezing. Ren cursed and shoved one hand beneath her hip, culling her rear and lifting her into his thrusts so that his cock stroked over and over the spot that was literally aching for him. 

“Cum, Rey,” he ordered harshly. “Cum now!” 

Rey climaxed in a rush that he has sobbing his name, the sensation enhanced and magnified by the way he’d confined her body. He then threw his head back, feeling his whole body shuttering in a wave of ecstasy. 

“REY!” He clasped her so tightly that she couldn’t breathe, his hips pumping as he came long and hard inside of her. 

Rey had no idea how long she lay next to him, leveled, mouths sliding over shoulders and throat to sooth and calm the other. Her entire body stung and tingled and pulsed. That had been without a doubt the most mind-blowing, the most intense sex she had ever had and as weak and out of breath as she appeared, she wanted to do it again. 

“Wow,” she manage finally. 

“You’ll kill me,” he muttered with his lips to her jaw. “We’re going to end up fucking each other to death.” 

“Me? But I didn’t do anything—except maybe throw a tape dispense at your head and argue with you a few times.” 

He’d controlled her completely, and how freaking sexy was that? She wanted to be dominated by him, smothered by him— _fucked_ by him. And now that she had experienced all three of those, maybe not in that exact order, she never imagined that never sex could be so good, not until she had met Kylo Ren. 

“You’re breathing. That’s enough to keep me happy.” 

Rey laughed, instantly hugging him. Lifting his head, he nuzzled her nose and kissed her on the lips. “We’re going to eat, and then we’ll do that again.” 

Rey’s brows lifted. “You mean you can do that again?” 

“All night, baby.” He rolled his hips and she could feel that he was already semi hard again. 

“You’re either a machine,” she told him. “Or a God.” 

“I'm neither, baby. It’s all you.”

With a soft we kiss, he slid out of the bed. He removed the condom, wrapped it in a tissue from the nightstand, and tossed the whole thing in the wastebasket by the bed. Rey felt heat rising to her cheeks as she watched him walk across the bedroom stark naked—nothing about him wasn’t beautiful or insanely hot. He was just a holy specimen of a man and that made had just fucked the shit out of her. 

“We’ll shower, then order from the restaurant across the street. Unless you want to go down?” 

“I really don’t think that I can walk. Besides, I figured you’d want me out of here after—“

“I want you here as long as you want to be,” said Ren as he pulled on a pair of boxers and then some sweatpants. “Do you want to leave?” 

“No.” Rey replied with a shake of her head. 

“Good, because I wasn’t going to let you leave, not after that...” He sat back down the side of the bed and brushed her hair from her forehead.

His face was soft, his smile warmly affectionate. Rey thought she saw something else in his eyes and the possibility closed around her throat. It scared her. What could he possibly be thinking? What did he want to tell her that he felt he was unable to before? He took her hand and placed it at his cheek and then kissed each one of her fingers. 

“I think if we are going to be seeing each other like this—I would rather you call me, Ben.” 

“Ben?” 

He sighed and brushed her hair over her shoulders and nodded. “My name. My real name—you’re the only other person who knows it, besides, my parents and my closest clients. Promise me, you won’t reveal it to anyone else, that this...is just because us.” 

“Okay.” Rey nodded, swallowing hard as she watched him get up from the bed again and disappear out onto the hallway. 

_Ben. Ben?_ The name didn’t seem to fit him, not after all this. It felt strange that he would ask her to keep his birth name a secret from everyone else. But she didn’t dare question it. Instead she swung her legs other the bed, feeling exquisitely shaky and made her way to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. Don’t make this into something it’s not, Rey. Ren wouldn’t love you even if you wanted him, too. He’s not built for that and neither are you. 


	3. Chapter 3

Her sore, aching muscles felt like jelly the second she stepped out of the shower. _Hmm, refreshed after all of that!!_ Grabbing the towel of the rack she began drying herself off. _Surely, Ren—I mean, Ben, has a hair dryer I can use._ Wiping the steam from the mirror she nearly screams when she sees him standing in the doorway with his usual smirk and those sweatpants hanging loosely off his hips. 

“The _fuck_ —Ben?!,” she gasped, clutching at her chest in fright. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Sorry.” He chuckled as he entered the room carrying one of his crips, brilliant white dress shirts and handed it to her. “Figured you’d needed something to wear. I’ve already got my security driver out looking for you some new clothes seeing as I made a mess of your blouse.” 

“Yeah, I’d like that same blouse back if he/she can find it, still.” Rey groaned irritably.

He couldn't have known that, that blouse had cost her a weeks worth salary. She had wanted to look presentable, fashionable on her second week and now that same cream-colored blouse lay shredded in the back of Ren's sportscar like a used rag. She supposed when you had money, simple things like clothes didn't really matter all that much, especially to a rich-snob like Kylo Ren. He probably had six closets full of tailored suits, and God knows what else?

“I’ll give him a call on his cell,” Ben answered with a snort. “Though, I have to say. I prefer you with nothing on at all, _doll_.”

"Okay, you have really got to stop calling me that." Rey says quickly with a head shake of disapproval. 

"What's the matter? You don't like _"pet"_ names?"

"I wouldn't exactly call _that_ a pet name, Ren," says Rey as she slides on the crisp white dress shirt and begins buttoning it. "More like something you'd call someone you're sleeping with me and then having no intentions of taking that relationship any further."

 _Yeah, about that?_ Rey wonders as she stands there looking at him with a rather perplexed look. Sure, he'd asked her if he wanted to leave right afterwards, and she had said no, but that wasn't any indication that he had any desire to take whatever this thing was between them to the next level. What were _they_ anyways? Neither one of them had really laid out the ground rules of this so called "relationship" or expressed what either really wanted after the _deed_ had been done.

"You're thinking too much on this, Rey." said Ren firmly as his face skimmed over hers. He knew exactly what she was thinking and right now he was in really no mood to discuss that.

"Am I, though?" Rey questioned. 

"Rey, there's no need to and discuss this right now, all right?" Ren said, groaning with frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "We can figure it out later. Come on, just finish drying your hair and come down stairs. I've got the food ready."

How could he be so callous and so cold.... _after_ all that? After what _they_ did. The right thing to do would be to tell him to go fuck himself, grab what little clothes he hadn't managed to trip clean off her body and leave without looking back. But she couldn't find the strength to move her own two feet.

Hearing him say that, hurt her. She'd given herself to him, all of herself....and this was how he repaid her? By shrugging the whole thing off like it wasn't a big deal! _Jesus, maybe it would've been better if I had just slapped the shit out of him back at the office and left it at that!_

"Fine. We'll talk about it later." said Rey and she bent down to try and find his hairdryer. 

The bitterness in her voice told Ren that, that the conversation wasn't exactly one-hundred percent over, but that she had put it on hold....at least for now. Truth of the mater was, he wasn't even exactly sure what they were. He needed time to really process it, and perhaps, a lot of time. The last relationship he had been in with had turned out to be a total disaster and he wasn't about to go on round two on that.

Dinner was for the most part quiet between the two of them. On occasion Ren would ask Rey how the meal was or if she wanted more wine, but, other than that they only stole a few glances at each other or glanced out of the city which was sparkling like diamonds. After about an hour of this, Ren couldn't take it anymore. He placed his fork down onto his plate and clasped his hands together and stared at Rey in a frustrated manner.

"Okay, _seriously_ \---I told you that we'd talk about this later and I mean it. You could at least speak to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rey scoffed as she too then placed her fork down and glared at him from across the table. "I wasn't aware that we had really anything else to talk about, Ren! You don't ask me about my life or I have no intention of asking you about yours! I suppose by tomorrow I'll just be another notch in your bedpost."

"Rey....." 

"No, you're going to let me speak! I agreed to talk about this later with you, but, that doesn't mean that I have to speak to you about my personal life, who else I choose to fuck---"

"STOP!" He then shouted, cutting her off midway through her sentence. 

This was a bad idea--- _all of it._ She knew that now. Rising to her feet, she tossed her napkin onto the table and stormed off through the kitchen and back up the stairs. _Fuck him!_ Fuck him and all his portentous good-ass looks! However, just as soon as she grabbed for her heels she saw Ren standing in the doorway with a lost expression written across his face. _Goddamn it, why did he have to look so good for?! Why couldn't he have just----never mind, fuck it! Fuck it all and fuck him too!_

"Where are _you_ going?" he asked her.

"I would think you of all people would know when someone's bluntly saying "fuck you", even if it's not your face, Ren!" Rey answered hotly. God, she was so hot she could literally spit fire!

"Rey, I don't want you to leave." Ren said as he stepped closer to her, speaking so softly that Rey could hear the hint of fear within his voice. "Stay. _Please._ "

"And why the _fuck_ would I wan to do that?!" She was on the verge of tears now and that was the last thing she wanted Ren to see. Her crying over him. 

"Rey, listen to me...I-I'm not good at this sort of thing," Ren confessed, running his hand through his thick, black hair. "This....whole relationship sort of thing. It's just.....it's not my strong suit. It has nothing whatsoever to do with you, trust me."

"Oh so you have no problem _fucking_ me but when it comes to a relationship with me or seeing me outside of work, then it's a problem." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him as she reached under the bed for her purse and then flung it across her shoulders. "Okay, _totally_ noted."

"That's not what _this_ is, Rey, and you know it. So don't _fucking_ put words into my mouth!"

 _Then what is it, Ren? Just what is it?!_ These were the questions rushing inside of her head, and she swore she'd never fall for him---but that's what was happening. She _wanted_ him to feel the same way about her as she did for him, but she thought, maybe--just _maybe_ he had. She couldn't have been more wrong. He only saw her as an object, something he could play with. Well, no more--this would be _first_ and _last t_ ime she'd ever do something so irresponsible as this.

"I'm going home." She finally told him and he just stood there unable to really say, well, anything. 

"If that's what you _really_ want."

"It is," she said in a tearful nod. She could feel her heart breaking on the inside, shattering as if it was glass falling onto the floor, splintering into a thousand tiny pieces. "It's what I want."

"Let me at least drive you back." Ren said as he moved closer towards her, but the way she closed herself off to him---haunted him and would so in the days to come. He had _lost_ her....

"No need." Rey murmured in a low voice as she slipped on her pumps. "I'll call for a cab. I'll see you Monday, Mr. Ren."

Tears shouldn't be wasted on things that were never yours to begin with, but the second, Rey slipped into the yellow taxi she let them fall where they lay. Never had she felt more like an idiot than she had----to _actually_ believe that this could be anything more--- _stupid, Kenobi! Stupid!_ It dawned on her then, perhaps, she _never_ hated him in the first place and now as she sat in silence as the taxi wove it's way through the city back towards her apartment---she realized she _never_ would.

How the hell was she going to be able to face him come Monday morning? There was no way in hell she'd be able to escape his stares and she felt certain there was going to plenty of those in the future. _I should've just gotten in my car and went home---oh, fuck, my car is still in the parking garage? Damn it!_

"You see what _you've_ caused, Ren." She murmured angrily under her breath. 

Luckily as she entered through the tiny foyer she found that all the lights had already been turned off. Her roommate, Finn must've already gone to bed. Good, the less she had to explain right now the better. Of course, she knew she'd have to tell him eventually where she was and who she was with---- _God, I dread that conversation!_

Slipping into her room she quickly shoved out of Ren's dress shirt, but, couldn't bring herself to toss it into the nearby trash---instead she held it close. It smelled just like him but it was also a brutal reminder of just how close she had come to danger. She then slipped into one of her own t-shirts and hopped into bed, rolling over and attempting not to make herself cry.

She had two days to get her shit together before walking into that facility on Monday morning and she was going to do with no matter how _hard_ it was. Luckily, Finn never asked where she was---but did ask where the car was? Funnily, she just told him she felt like leaving it at work and took the subway home and he never questioned it. Living in New York was expensive and he understood it. 

"So, how is that project coming along?" He asked her over coffee and bagels the following morning.

"Good, actually--I think---Ren...." and she paused briefly, attempting to prevent herself from crying again. ".....I think he'll be pleased with the numbers that I've been able to come up with....I _hope_."

"That man is such an asshole to you, why?" 

Rey shrugged and replied as casually as she could. "I'm not really sure. People say he's got a soft side, but I'm sure it's just a rumor."

"It's got to be." Finn chuckled sarcastically as he took another long sip of his coffee. "He's a _fucking_ jerk! Hmm, listen, I'm meeting Poe later at the park, you should come with us!"

Some time at the park just might be the ticket out of this depressed state she had found herself in, and Poe was great. He could always make her laugh even at the most ridiculous of things. _You really need this, Rey! You definitely should go!_ Nodding she said she'd meet them there and quickly helped him clean the kitchen before rushing over to grab a quick shower.

Unbeknownst to her....Kylo Ren was thinking along the same lines. His mind had been so consumed over Rey and way they had left things. He _wanted_ her back, there was no denying that, and he would do almost anything to have her underneath him again. That had been _real_ , that was a connection unlike anything he had ever experienced before and he wasn't ready for it to be over.

It wasn't love in the way he had expected it to be, but, then again when is it ever the way you really want? He just had to see her again and try to convince there....something was indeed, there. His first instinct was to drop by her apartment, but he figured he'd rather not have her swinging her fists at his face only then to be escorted out of the building by security.

 _Since it's so nice out today, she might go by Central Park._ This was a stretch of course, but when he saw her sitting sprawled out on a picnic blanket laughing in hysterics with two male friends--- _his_ heart began to soar. _Fuck, she's so incredibly beautiful!_

"Rey?"

Rey immediately froze at the sound of her voice rolling off the tongue of the one person she really didn't want to see right now. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder and saw Ren standing there. It was rather odd to not see him wearing a thousand dollar tailored suit--but she couldn't _deny_ the way those dark jeans clung to his thighs like that or the black shirt he was wearing that made his biceps bulge.

Kylo Ren was _hot_ either way. However, that ice-cold glare that she gave him was enough to shake him to his inner-most core. She was super _pissed_ that he was here, and how could he blame her, honestly? She thought he'd blown her off, thinking that he didn't want her at _all-_ \-- _fuck me, I shouldn't have let her leave! Damn it, Ben!_

Getting to her feet, she politely excused herself and stalked over towards him and whispered in a very agitated voice. "Great, now you're _stalking_ me! What are you doing here?!"

"Funnily enough...." Ren began, running his fingers nervously through his hair. "....I had _no_ idea that you were even going to be here. I decided to catch some fresh air---"

"Spare me!" Rey spat viscously, cutting him off. 

"Look, Rey, I get it, all right? I do. You're upset with me over the way I handled things between us last night and you have every right to be, okay---but--I need you to understand---"

" _Shh_ , damn it, could you be any more louder, Ren?!" Rey hissed as she eyed her two male friends who were sitting just behind them equally looking at the pair of them with lost expressions on their face.

"Then..." he began as he took a firm hold on her elbow and dragged her off to the side so that they could have some privacy. ".....we'll talk here. Rey, you need to let me explain---"

"I don't have to do anything except walk away, which is what I'm going to do, Ren."

Before she could even made way to turn on her heel, Ren grabbed her face and kissed her firmly on the lips. Everything he had wanted to say last night, he poured into that one kiss. Whether or not it would be enough to convince her to give him another chance had yet to be seen? Truth of the matter was, he _needed_ her to give him another chance. A chance to prove himself, to make mistakes and to learn from them. _Fuck, Rey, I need you---I want you to need me back!_

"Rey? Hey, Rey, where'd you run off too?"

They looked breathless at one another while Rey's friends called out for her in what appeared to be slow motion. All she could see was.... _Ren._ Apart of her wanted to slap him, to tell him to leave and yet the other side of her wanted to jump into his arms and relive everything they had shared from the night before. It was all _too_ much and yet too little. _What are you doing to me, Ren?_

"I-I have to go, now." She murmured, now turning her head away.

"What are you doing later? Can I see you?" 

He sounded like some desperate school-boy with a full-blown crush with the way he asked her. It honestly made her feel uncomfortable, but, being drawn to him like a magnet, she agreed that she would stop by his apartment later, but _ONLY_ to talk. Brushing the pad of thumb against her cheek, he couldn't help but smile at the fact that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her-- _-what are you doing to me, Kenobi?_

"I'll see you around three o'clock then?"

"Fine. Now, can you just go... _.please_."

Nodding, he took several steps back from her and watched with baited breath as she quickly returned to her friends. He desperate _wanted_ to touch her again, to hold her close to him.....and it took everything he had within him not to reach for her. The eager looks on their faces as she rejoined the on the picnic blanket told Ren they were wasting no time at all in questioning her about him and her relationship with him.

Sure, it hurt when he didn't see any sort of reaction appear on her face over it, but that was to be expected. She was _still_ clearly upset with him. Ren vowed the second she came to him, he would find a way to make this right---even if he broke some of her rules. 

Rey still thought this whole thing was stupid and yet here she was making her way towards the elevator to his apartment. _I cannot believe that I am doing this---I already know exactly where I am going to end up if I go through with it! Fuck, I can't...I can't do this!_ Yet her feet stayed rooted to the spot when the double doors opened on his floor, step eagerly stepped out and made her way over towards his apartment door, reaching up and knocking twice.

Within seconds he opened the door greeting her with that same smile that he had displayed before her back at the park earlier. He was so incredibly handsome that every instinct she had within her that told her to run for the hills, to leave him standing there showing him her disappointment in him--- _failed._

"Hi." he whispered breathlessly as he stared down at her.

"Hi." She answered.

"I think we'll be more comfortable talking inside." Ren said, stepping back, allowing her to pass. 

Swallowing, she stepped over the threshold and felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him closed the door behind them. Slowly, she turned around to face him and saw him leaning against the bar stool---his dark eyes focused solely on her and her alone. It unnerved her and yet she never felt more alive---it was confusing as hell. 

"Well, here I am." She spoke, keeping things simple and brief. "Start talking."

"I want to start over." He told her bluntly. He wanted to hit the nail on the head and get past the bullshit part. He _wanted_ her back. "A fresh start...between....you and me."

"There was nothing to even start, Ren," said Rey softly. "We got caught up in the heat of the moment and---look, I don't _want_ this and neither do you."

Sighing he placed his hands on his hips and murmured, "There you go again, putting words into my mouth, Rey. You don't know what I want because you've _never_ actually taken the time to ask me what I want."

"I think it's obvious." said Rey as she crossed her arms. "You clearly _hate_ me."

"I don't _hate_ you, Rey." Ren exclaims with a swift shake of his head. "You _assumed_ that I did. I'm not going to talk your ears off about shit you don't ask me about. There was clearly some pint-up tension between us, but I _never_ hated you."

"Then what do _you_ want, Ren? What?!"

He pushed himself away from the bar stool and stalked his way over towards her in such a fast motion that Rey didn't have time to process it. Instead, she found herself pressed against the nearest wall with both his arms looming on either side of her head. It was so erotic that she could feel herself getting wet over the whole scenario. _I shouldn't want this---I shouldn't want him, but I do! I want him so badly!_

"I should think it's obvious what I _want_ , Rey." he answered her as he trailed his forefinger down the side of her cheek. "I _want_ you. We can figure the rest out along the way, but, I'm going crazy _without_ you."

"I-I can't do---"

"No, no, you're _still_ holding on! Let go. Just let go, Rey." he murmured, moving closer so that his hot, moist breath lingered onto her neck. "Be _with_ me."

"Ren, I--"

"What are you afraid of? Are you _afraid_ of me?" He asked her.

Shaking her head, she lifted her head so that their eyes locked onto one another and she finally replied, "I'm afraid of myself and what I _feel.._..for you."

"Don't be." He tells her sweetly, leaning forward and planting a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Don't be afraid....I feel it, too."


	4. Chapter 4

Rey doesn't know how they end up wound up on his bed, nor does she even really care. She's too caught up in the moment---in _him. So much for just talking, Kenobi--you fucking hypocrite!_ _You've gone and done the one thing you promised yourself that you swore you wouldn't do!_ He makes quick work of her clothes, but, kindly doesn't rip her blouse this time out of respect. Naked and glorious underneath him, he's enticed--- _hungry_ , even. 

"God, I _want_ you, Rey." Ren growls with such velocity as he dives headfirst in the crook of her neck, nipping and biting at the tender flesh that's there. "Goddamn, I think I've _wanted_ you since the moment I first saw you! Jesus Christ, you are-- _-oh fuck it-_ -I'm in _love_ with you!"

 _Wait....what?!_ Rey then forcefully pushes him off and he lands with a soft thud onto the mattress, staring up at her with wide-eyes. Thinking he's gone a bit too far with his words, he nervously runs his hands through his thick lush mane and patiently waits for her to say something. He _needs_ her to say something cause the staring isn't helping.

"Okay, I've told you....is.. _.is_ this it? Are you done with me now?" He murmurs in a low voice under his breath.

"Y-You _love_ me?"

"Why does that surprise you that _I_ would say that, Rey?" 

"Because....," and she pauses but only briefly as she tries to make sense of everything that transpired between the two of them since Friday night. ".....it _doesn't_ make sense for you to love me. _We_ don't make sense."

"You're really going to keep using the escape route to deny the truth?" Ren asks, brows arching upwards. 

"What do you see happening between us, Ren? I mean, honestly, we couldn't be more different."

Ren then moved over towards her and took her face into his hands and said in a very firm, but, yet, calm reassuring voice. "You're _wrong._ We're one in the same, Rey. You _felt_ how good we could be together."

It was true. All of it. She has _felt_ it. Never in her twenty-three odd years on this Earth had she felt anything as mind-blowing and as equally passionate than she had with Ren. Yet, it hadn't been with Ren at all, but with the person he had attempted to cast out, Ben Solo. Placing her hands over his, she embraced _his_ warmth... _.his l_ ight. It was blinding and affectionate in every possible way.

"I _want_ this, Rey. I _want_ you. I _want_ us." Ren tells her as he kisses her temple. "I've _never_ wanted anything so much in my life.... _until_ you. So _please.._..let me just have this. _Please,_ Rey."

After just merely twelve hours spent apart, it worried Rey that of all the things he had been dealing with alone on his own. They were both wounded people and only together could they fully heal. He needed this and even while she was being stubborn about it...she needed this too. She needed him. Then it hit her. She was aroused...painfully so. 

Her breasts had become full and heavy, her nipples furled and tight. Her core was aching to relive every waking moment she had experienced with him and her cleft was wet. As she sat there looking at him, she realized that her own body had its own agonizing demands. Had she dreamed something erotic last night or was it his own desperate needs for her?

Or was it enough that Ren—no, Ben Solo was confessing his love for her?

Shifting closer, she looked at him. The sheet and comforter clung to his waist, leaving his sculpted chest and biceps bared. His right arm was tossed over his head, framing the fall of dark hair around his face. His left arm lay between them on the blankets, the hand fisted and bringing to relief the network of thick veins that coursed up his forearms.

Even in repose he looked fierce and powerful.

Rey became more and more aware of the tension building up inside her, the sense that she was drawn to him by the silent exertion of his formidable will. It wasn’t possible that he could demand her surrender while he was looking at her in such an affectionate way, yet it certainly felt that way, felt like that invisible rope between them was pulling her that much closer to him. 

The unbearable throbbing between her legs grew and pressed one hand against the violent pulsing, hoping to dull the ache. The pressure it instead. Rey couldn’t stay still.

Throwing the covers off, she crawled over towards him and kissed him softly on his lips before settling down into his muscles thighs. At that moment, the very thought of being made love to by Ben Solo...it filled her with a heated yearning.

You’re just horny, Rey. She scolded herself.

“Take me then, Solo.” said Rey as she draped her arms around his neck. 

He cupped her buttocks and squeezed. “How does it feel to say that?” 

“About as good as the orgasms you’re going to give me.” 

“Ooh, a challenge.”

The tip of his tongue teased the seam of her lips, tempting her with the promise of a kiss he’d been deliberately withholding. Rey knew deep down there was more he wanted her to say—he wanted to hear firsthand that she loved in back. It was the only way he’d feel completely secure in their relationship, or whatever this thing was. 

“Ben!” 

“Lie back, sweetheart, and grip your pillow with both hands.” His mouth curved into a wicked smile. “And don’t you let go for any reason. Do you understand?” 

Swallowing hard, she did as she was told, so turned on she thought she might cum from just the relentless spasming of her needy sex. It ached, that’s how much she wanted him...wanted to feel every inch of this beautiful, beautiful man hovering over her. 

He kicked the covers down to the footboard. “Spread your legs and pull up your knees for me.” 

Her breath caught audibly as Rey felt her nipples harden further, causing a virtually deep ache in her breasts. God, Kylo Ren might’ve been sexy, but Ben Solo was hot as hell like this. Who knew Ben could have such a domineering personality in the bedroom? It was kinky....it was out of this world. Rey was literally panting with excitement, her mind spinning with all the uncertain possibilities. The flesh between her legs trembled with want...with _need._

“Oh, Rey,” Ben crooned, running his index finger through her slick cleft. “Look how greedy you are for me. It’s a full-time job keeping this sweet little cunt satisfied.”

That same single rigid finger suddenly pushed into her, parting the swollen tissues. Rey tightened around him, so close to cumming that she could taste it. He withdrew and lifted his hand to his mouth, licking her flavor from his skin. Her hips arched without volition, her body straining towards his. 

“Your fault, Ben, is that I’m so hot for you,” she gasped. “In fact, I feel like you’ve made me this way since day one.” 

“Well, then, I better make up for lost time.” 

Sliding down into a prone position, he settled his shoulders beneath her thighs and rimmed the quivering entrance to her body with the tip of his tongue. Around and around in slow agonizing motions that made her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head. _Goddamn, you're so good at this, Ben._ Ignoring her clit and refraining from fucking her even when she begged him to. 

“Ben, please!” 

“Shh, baby. I have to get you ready first.”

“I’m ready, Ben. I’ve been ready since I left Friday night.”

“Then you shouldn’t have left me. I’ll always take care of you, Rey. I live for it.”

Whimpering in distress, Rey rocked her hips into that teasing tongue of his. Only when she was soaked with her own arousal, creaming desperately for the feel of any part of him that she could get inside of her, did he finally crawl over her and settle between her thighs, placing his forearms flat on the bed. He held her gaze. His cock, feverishly hot and hard as stone, lay against the lips of her sex. She wanted it inside her more than she wanted to breath her next gulp of air.

_I want to feel you, Ben. You. All of you!_

“Now,” she gasped. “Now!”

With a practiced shift of his hips, he rammed deep into her, shoving her up the bed. Holy shit, Ben! Yes...please...like that... like that! do it again, Ben! Do it it again! 

“Ah, God,” Rey gasped, convulsing ecstatically around the thick column flesh that possessed her.

This was what she needed since she abruptly left him on Friday night, what she had craved as she made her way over to confront him about their relationship, what she was clearly still fighting now as he adjusted himself into the heat of her channel. 

“Don’t cum,” he murmured in her ear, cupping her breasts in his hands and rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefingers.

 _What?_! Rey was pretty sure if he’d just take a deep breath she’d go completely off like a ticking time bomb.

“And don’t let go of the pillow.” 

Ben began to move in a slow, lazy rhythm. “You’re going to want to,” he murmured, nuzzling her sensitive spot beneath her ear. “I know you. You love to grab my hair and take your nails down my back. And when you’re close to cumming, you like to squeeze my ass and yank me even deeper. It makes me so damn hard when you go wild like that for me. When you show me just how much you love how I feel inside you.” 

“No fair,” Rey moaned, knowing that he was deliberately mocking her. 

The cadence of his raspy voice was perfectly timed with the relentless surging and snapping of his perfectly angled hips as they shatter err against her own. 

“You’re torturing me, Ben.”

“Good things come to those who wait, baby.” His tongue traced the hell of her ear, and then dipped inside at the same moment he tugged on her nipples.

Rey bucked into his next thrust and nearly came then. Ben knew her body so well, knew all of its secrets and erogenous zones. Her was expertly stroking his cock inside her, rubbing over and over the tender bundle of nerves that quivered in delight. Rolling his hips, he screwed into her, exploiting other spots. She made a plaintive sound, on fire for him, desperately infatuated. 

Her fingers cramped with the grip that she had on the pillow, her head thrashing against the driving need to orgasm. She knew he could get her there just by rubbing inside her, the only man who’d ever been skilled enough to give her such an intense vaginal orgasm. 

“Don’t cum, Rey,” he repeated, his voice now hoarse. “Make it last, sweetheart.” 

“I-I can’t! It feels too good. God, Ben...” Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. “I’m.. _.I’m_ so lost in you.”

She cried softly, still too afraid to say the other L-word and risk upsetting the delicate balance that was between them. But God did she ever want to return that favor. She _really_ did. _I love you, Ben Solo. I love you. I love you. I love you._  
  
“Oh, Rey.” He rubbed his cheek against her damp face. “I must’ve wished for you so hard and so often that you had no choice but to come true!” 

“Please, Ben,” Rey better softly. “Slow down! It's too much!” 

Ben lifted his head to look at her, choosing that moment to pinch her nipples with just enough to inflict a hint of pain. The tender muscles inside her clenched down so hard that his next thrust caused to groan in a deep, low voice. He _was_ close. Not be all Alpha, primal male on her---but he was going to show her just exact what he wanted to give her---and she was going to take it. All of it!

“Please,” she pleaded again, trembling with the effort to starve off her building climax. “I’m going to cum like the goddamn Hoover Dam if you don’t slow down!” 

His gaze was hot on her face, his hips still lunging in a measured tempo that was slowly stealing her sanity. _If I didn’t fucking love you so damn much, Solo!_

“Don’t you want to cum, Rey?” he purred in that voice that could lure me into hell with a dreamy smile. “Isn’t that what you’ve been working toward since you showed up on my doorstep? I knew you couldn't stay away from me, didn't want you to stay away from me. I just wanted you right here.....in this bed.....watching me fuck you.... _.shit.._...your still so tight!” 

Her neck arched as his lips drifted across her throat. “Only when...you say I can,” she gasped. “Only...when you say.”

“Sweetheart!” One hand moved to her face, brushing back the strands of hair that clung to the perspiration building on her skin. 

He kissed her deeply, reverently, licking into her mouth. His mind was aching, screaming for her---telling her through his frantic kissing and love-making everything she had wanted to hear. _Yes....yes....I love you, Rey! I have always loved you! It's always been and always will be....you._

“Cum for me,” he coaxed, quickening his pace. “Cum, Rey!” 

On command, the orgasm struck and tore through her like a blow, shocking her system with an overload of sensation. Wave after wave of pulsing heat rolled through her, contracting her sex and tightening her core. Rey cried out, first with an inarticulate sound of agonized pleasure, then with his name. Chanting it over and over as he drove his beautiful cock into her, prolonging her climax, before pushing her into her another one. 

“Touch me, Rey,” he rasped, as she fell apart beneath him. “Hold me.”

Finally freed from his command to hold the pillow, she bounded him to her sweat-slick body with her arms and legs, wrapping herself around him, raking her nails down his back, breaking the skin. Hearing him for once in sheer agony over the pleasure she was giving to him made her heart soar triumphally. He continued to pound deep and hard, driving strenuously toward his own climax. 

“Oh _fuck_ , Rey!” 

He came with a low growl, his head thrown back as he spurted into her for several long minutes. She held him close until their bodies cooled and their breathing evened. When Ben finally rolled off her, he didn’t go very far. He wrapped himself around her back and whispered, “I love you, Rey. I hope all of this..proves it.” 

“I love you too, Ben.” Rey finally confessed as felt sleep slowly taking her. "But I think it just proved to me that you are in fact a God when it comes to the bedroom."

“Sleep now. I’ll still be here when you wake.” said Ben with a slight chuckle, kissing a top of her head. 

Rey didn’t remember if she stayed awake long enough to to reply. The only thing that mattered now was the truth. And the truth was...Ben Solo _loved_ her. He _truly_ loved her. It felt like she had drifted into a dream and woken up in heaven. When she opened her eyes next, the sun has disappeared behind the skyline. Rolling over she saw, however, Ben’s place in the bed was empty.

“Ben?” Rey called out into the darkness, sitting up. 

“It’s okay, I’m here.” 

Turning her head towards the bathroom, she saw him standing there with nothing but a towel wrapped around his slender waist. It was the first time she really was able to marvel at this beautiful form. He was shredded and that eight pack made her core ache with need. From the looks of it he had just stepped out of the shower. 

“Where’d you go?” She asked him.

“I went for a quick run,” he replied as he made his way over towards her, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “You looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I thought you—“ 

Reaching our he stroked the side do her face and smiled warmly. “I told you I’d be here when you woke. Now that you are, we need to discuss some things.”

“Like what?” Rey asked, giving him an apprehensive look. 

“I’ve got dinner coming for us.” He told her as he rose to his feet again. “If you want, you can grab a quick shower and then I’ll meet you downstairs.” 

“I have a better idea,” she murmured as her hands reached upwards and tugged at the white towel around his waist. “I want to repay you...” 

“Later.” He said in a raspy voice, though he was evidently very turned on by it. He would teach her things..in time. “After dinner.” 


End file.
